A Chance Meeting
by MaroonAngel of Darkness
Summary: "You're the best looking girl here," he said at last, leaning against one leg as he smiled at her charmingly. Lightning didn't reply. "Dance with me," he said at last, offering her his hand. implied Lightis


Lightning sighed as she leaned heavily against the stone collum, hidden in the bright shadows of the corner as she struggled to stay out of the parties way. Out of everyone here, she was probably the only one that wasn't enjoying herself. She was never fond of gatherings like these, but because of her rank, she had to attend.

That was probably one of the few downsides of her position.

Not even the alcohol was helping her relax; but she wasn't too intent in drinking a lot tonight.

"LIGHTNING!"

Grimacing, Lightning glared up to see Vanille skipping up to her, her auburn orange hair bouncing as she beamed and glowed along with the party, oblivious to the stares she was getting. She just got rid of Snow, now Vanille? She groaned at the thought of Fang coming over next, taunting and teasing about all the handsome men here.

"Hey! You going out to help in the garden?" Vanille asked, as soon as she was near, beaming up at Lightning. Lightning stared at her tiredly, turning to glance at the garden. "Am I really needed?" she wondered.

Vanille giggled, "Well if anyone can make sure we have order..."

Lightning sighed, leaning against the wall and turning her gaze skywards. "I'll check it out in a bit," she promised. Afterwards, maybe she could take the chance to slip away to the training area. "Awesome!" Vanille chirped. Lightning expected her to skip off and away, but she actually paused, staring out at the party and beaming.

"I don't think we've ever had a party this big," she mused aloud.

"Its been quite an event," Lightning grumbled, wincing as the crowd suddenly got louder.

Vanille laughed at that. "I'm sure."

"Shouldn't you be man hunting with Fang?" Lightning asked, silently pleading that it would work, and it would save her a visit from the spear user.

"Oh!" Vanille gasped, "Good idea!" Then she bolted off, calling out Fang's name as she sought her older sister figure in the crowd. Lightning watched her go, then sighed and relaxed against the stone. The crowd had simmered down and now the only hum was the ballroom music. Opening her eyes and staring up, Lightning blinked as she watched a shooting star dart across the sky. Following the silver streak, Lightning caught sight of a dark figure in the crowd.

Focusing on it, Lightning saw that it was a man, roughly about her own age. He was pale and wore a dark suit, much like many other men here in this crowd. His eyes were jeweled cobalt and hair as dark as a moonless night, and by the way it was shaped, it reminded her of a chocobo's rear end...

Suddenly cobalt eyes met hers and were staring. Lightning kept it, eyeing the man curiously as he did her.

He smiled at her, catching her off guard as he pointed up at the sky. It clicked in Lightning's head that he saw the star too. When Lightning didn't respond, the man rolled his eyes, almost fondly, before moving towards her. Lightning didn't move as he came up to her, easily standing half a foot taller than her. She stared up at him fearlessly, observing as he stopped before her, glancing at the wine glass she had in her hand.

"You're the best looking girl here," he said at last, leaning against one leg as he smiled at her charmingly.

Lightning didn't reply.

"Dance with me," he said at last, offering her his hand.

Lightning turned away, taking a sip of her wine instead and ignoring the man and his offer.

The man wasn't deterred like she had hoped. "Let me guess," he chuckled, "you'll only dance with someone you like."

Lightning stared at him, raising an eye brow at him.

He leaned forward, smiling. "Look into my eyes," he instructed, bring his hand up to her face. "You're-going-to-like me... You're-going-to-like-me..." He drew away with a coy smile, asking, "Did it work?"

Bemused, Lightning shook her head, silently starting to wonder this man's sanity. Stiffly, she finally said, "I can't dance..." _please go away, _she added to herself silently.

The man laughed at that declaration. "Nether can I! You'll be fine!" he declared, "Come on." Then he reached out, taking her hand and dragging her away, grabbing the drink from her other hand and setting it on top of a near table. "I'm looking for someone," he told her form over her shoulder, "and I can't be on the dance floor by myself, now can I?"

Lightning only had time to process that she was being dragged against her will to the dance floor. Before she could even try to free herself, the man dragged them through the crowd of dancers, dodging and turning till bodies mingled and moved before her eyes, all swelling into a big blur before her baffled eyes.

Suddenly the man stopped and Lightning flew right into him, though he easily caught her and arranged them to match the other couples dancing. Her hand on his shoulder, his around her waist loosely and their other hands wound together and clasped. Then, she was dragged along, the man leading her with Lightning struggling to follow clumsily, wondering why she was even here and even why let herself get dragged here, embarrassing herself as she stumbled.

She could already tell that they were the worst dancers here. Not only did she step on his feet, but she even moved a little too much, almost bumping into another couple and then bouncing back against him. It was at that point that she was loosing her patience with this and sharply tugged her hands away and started to stomp off the dance floor and back to her corner to brood.

The man quickly grabbed her though, laughing as he drew her back in, still trying to make the dance work for them both.

They, meaning she, really did end up bumping into another couple, and the man surprised Lightning when he stuck his tongue out at them, laughter gleaming in his eyes. When he turned back to her, he looked down fondly, his eyes laughing and warm. And for once, Lightning could laugh a little too, embarrassed and light with the music filling her ears.

And then the night wasn't too dull. After a few more rounds and tries, they both finally got it down. The man easily guided her around, the both twirling and moving naturally, even if they were a little shaky with some steps.

Finally, the dance ended, both a little winded, their heads light with the rush and music, as they leaned against one another. Firework erupted as soon as the song ended and Lightning looked up to watch the flash of colors int he sky, the man watching her as her eyes were glued to visual in the sky.

Lightning felt the man shift and looked up to see his eyes elsewhere, smiling brightly and she suspected that he saw who he was looking for. Turning to her, he bid pleasantly, "Thank you for the dance," before he broke away, leaving Lightning alone on the dance floor, her skin still tingling slightly from where his hands were. After staring after him, she slowly drifted away from the crowd, escaping to the balcony, a little miffed at the sudden turn of events.

Just what was that?

* * *

**well, in case it didn't click for anyone else, this is the ballroom scene in FF8 where Squall and Rinoa first meet. **

**i was thinking about similar Lightning was to Squall and Cloud and how i've seen a few stories of the FF13 appearing and having certain roles in other FF games (like Lightning having Cloud's role in FF7) and i have yet to see one for FF8; so i wrote out the ballroom dance scene XD one of the funniest scenes in the game, they can't dance. **

**anyway, Lightning is obviously Squall**

**Noctis is Rinoa (for those that have read Burning Phoenix X-7 story, Chronicles, there are a few chapters where Noctis sisters are Rinoa and Tifa; and Lightning's brothers are Cloud and Squall; that's the main reason Noctis was picked, personality wise, Prompto might have been better but i felt like writing Lightis)  
**

**Vanille is Selphie (they are a little too similar maybe...)**

**Fang Irvine**

**Snow is Zell...or he could be Irvine as well; though i think Fang would suite the role better. and i can see snow liking hotdogs**

**Hope would be Quitis X) i bet he does have a crush on Lightning in FF13 and is intelligent so he seems to fit the role. **

**who'd be Seifer? that i don't know. either Stella, Jihl Nabaat, Rosch, or Cid Raines**

**and either Sazh or Amodar could be Cid Kramer**

**i don't know if i would write this out as a story, especially since i have a few upcoming Lightis stories coming; but this was a fun write X) thanks for reading!**


End file.
